


Vacanze vesuviane

by EricaGazzoldi



Series: Il romanzo di Nadia e Julian [6]
Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Dominant Julian Devorak, F/M, Late at Night, Rough Sex, Top Julian Devorak, Top Nadia (The Arcana), Touring, Vaginal Sex, Vesuvia (The Arcana)
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:27:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24118750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EricaGazzoldi/pseuds/EricaGazzoldi
Summary: Nadia, in incognito, visita uno dei quartieri più malfamati di Vesuvia, guidata da Julian. La serata prende presto una piega... turbolenta.
Relationships: Julian Devorak & Nadia, Julian Devorak/Nadia
Series: Il romanzo di Nadia e Julian [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1736116
Kudos: 4
Collections: The Arcana Stories, The Arcana: Ilya





	Vacanze vesuviane

**Author's Note:**

> L'episodio si colloca prima della gravidanza di Nadia e del suo matrimonio con Julian.

Julian sentiva la mano di Nadia allacciarsi - leggera, ma ferma - al suo braccio sinistro. Il consueto scialle viola che la velava, quando usciva in incognito per le strade di Vesuvia, le dava un’aria di mistero, quasi numinosa. Il lume scarlatto dei suoi occhi lampeggiava dall’ombra di quel viluppo, ombreggiato dalle sue ciglia - come una coppia di stelle dal folto d’un gelsomino. Gli orecchini e i braccialetti di lei tintinnavano al ritmo dei passi. Julian si domandò che effetto facesse l’apparizione della dama sconosciuta sui passanti - peraltro rari e scorbutici. Fosse stato per lui, avrebbe detto che sembrava una dea bellissima e terribile, velata per mescolarsi al mondo terreno. Si disse che non avrebbe mai perso il vizio dell’immaginazione da romanzo sensazionale.

Certamente, quella vista sarebbe sembrata ancor più insolita considerando Julian come accompagnatore. Alto, fascinosamente spettrale, col suo spavaldo ciuffo rosso che copriva l’occhio bendato alla maniera piratesca… la sua tenuta nera, i guanti e gli stivali mantenuti dal tempo in cui si aggirava fra gli appestati e quella cappa da uccello del malaugurio… Non sarebbe potuto apparire un sinistro famiglio per quella divinità sensuale e guerriera?

Un verso gracchiante riportò la sua fantasia a terra. Malak, il corvo girovago che amava accompagnarlo, era arrivato puntualmente. Si appollaiò sulla spalla destra di Julian, con l’atteggiamento di chi è perfettamente a proprio agio. Fra vecchi amici, del resto, non c’era bisogno di fare complimenti.

Benché lui non ne fosse entusiasta, Nadia aveva insistito per quella gita notturna attraverso il Quartiere Sud. Quello dove viveva la nonna onoraria di Julian, una ex-piratessa dai modi matronali. L’uomo vi era ben conosciuto, pressoché adorato dai ruvidi abitanti: nonostante l’aria da beccamorto, sapeva essere vivace, scavezzacollo ed era certamente un buon compagno di bevute. Tanto bastava a farsi benvolere. Ma, per la contessa, era un altro discorso… Lei era “il nemico” per molti ricercati e pregiudicati della zona. A ogni modo, il Quartiere Sud si teneva lontano dall’aristocrazia - e viceversa. Per di più, era una donna attraente e coperta di gioielli… Julian rabbrividì, al pensiero che avrebbe potuto attrarre l’attenzione di certi soggettacci, rapinatori… o _peggio._ Ma Nadia era stata inflessibile: “Dovrò pur trovare un modo per conoscere meglio quella parte della mia città” gli aveva detto quella mattina. “E quale modo migliore… che farmi accompagnare da te?” aveva aggiunto, addolcendosi. A quelle parole, Julian non aveva saputo resistere.

«Ripeto, Nadi… è un quartiere un tantino malfamato» le sussurrò un’ultima volta. «Ma farò tutto il possibile per proteggerti…»

«Grazie, Ilya» bisbigliò lei, con una voce morbida e profonda. Quel che la donna pensava era che, in caso di aggressione, sarebbe avvenuto piuttosto il viceversa. Ma tenne la considerazione per sé. «Visto il tuo spirito cavalleresco… ti piacerebbe se, un giorno o l’altro, ti aiutassi a perfezionare le tue tecniche di scherma e di lotta?»

Il viso di Julian s’illuminò come quello di un ragazzino: «Certo, grazie! Sarebbe meraviglioso…»

Accanto a loro, scrosciava una cascata artificiale. Essa si riversava in un canale, sollevando una fiera nube di gocciole. Su entrambi i lati del suddetto canale, si levavano case alte e strette, dalle finestre a tutto sesto, chiuse da grate che lasciavano sgorgare fuori la calda luce degli interni. Tetti e tettoie si protendevano sulla strada, ridotta a una striscia di pietre fra i muri e il nastro d’acqua. In lontananza, un ponte collegava fra loro le due parti del quartiere divise dal canale. Dalle finestre illuminate, giungevano ora il ciangottare dei bambini che non volevano andare a dormire, ora qualche strillo di lite domestica, ora i canti degli avvinazzati. Diverse ombre - uomini tarchiati, donne nerborute, ragazzi smilzi - erano passate nei pressi, ma sempre affrettate per i fatti propri.

«La cosa più peculiare è l’odore» osservò Nadia.

Infatti, l’acqua del canale s’impregnava dell’essenza di qualsiasi cosa accadesse laggiù: olezzava di anguille vampire, di piscio, di alcol. Julian un poco arrossì, immaginando cosa lei avrebbe potuto pensare del quartiere da lui più frequentato, prima di venire nuovamente assunto come medico di corte - né aveva smesso di bazzicarvi, nelle serate che non passava nelle stanze della contessa.

«Una cosa mi consola: non mi pare di vedere _ragazze e ragazzi di vita_ in giro» punzecchiò lei, con un sorriso malizioso. “Ci sono, per chi sa dove trovarli” stava per rispondere lui automaticamente; ma un barlume di raro buonsenso lo fermò. Il tono in cui Nadia gli aveva fatto quella battuta era quello della gelosia - e della paura delle malattie veneree, magari. Non era il caso di darle preoccupazioni infondate.

«Comunque, mi sembrerebbe strano se, con la tua propensione a _cacciarti nella folla_ e a _dare spettacolo_ … nessun altro ti avesse mai notato» proseguì lei, con voce languidamente provocatoria. «Devi essere l’idolo dei dintorni… chissà quanti occhi ti hanno divorato di nascosto, e con quali pensieri…»

Benché compiaciuto da quelle oblique lodi al suo fascino, Julian si rabbuiò un poco. «Nadi… sicuramente, con tutta la mia faccia di bronzo, non cercherò mai di farti credere che _mi hai preso vergine_ ». Si posò una mano lunga e guantata sul petto, in uno dei gesti drammatici che tanto gli erano naturali: «Questo cuore _ha una storia._ Ma essa non avrebbe mai avuto un lieto fine… se non fosse stato per te».

Gli occhi di Nadia scintillarono, toccati. Si fermò, sfilò il braccio che teneva quello di Julian e gli prese il viso fra le mani, trascinandolo in un bacio. Malak, sorpreso dal gesto travolgente, abbandonò la spalla di Julian, spiccando il volo. A occhi chiusi, l’uomo assaporò la lunga sensazione, mentre lei gli lambiva e mordicchiava le labbra. Quale che fosse stata _la sua storia_ , quell’attimo l’assorbiva tutta, la faceva convergere in un punto denso e scottante come un nuovo inizio dell’universo.

«Mi faccio quasi paura da sola, in momenti come questo» mormorò Nadia, quando ebbe finito. «È strano il potere che ha questo sentimento di… _divorarmi._ Di divorarci insieme».

Julian le cinse protettivamente le spalle e la strinse a sé: «Non ha senso aver paura. La sensazione che hai descritto… beh, sarò un pazzo masochista, ma mi sembra _meravigliosa_ ».

Semivelata dallo scialle, Nadia sorrise contro il vasto petto dell’uomo.

«Basta sdolcinatezze, ora» si riscosse lei. «La parola d’ordine di stasera è… _scateniamoci_!»

L’altro mimò un sussulto di scandalo: «Contessa! Mi meraviglio di Lei!»

Nadia lo guardò, interdetta. Poi, scoppiò in una melodiosa risata.

Il suo compagno contemplò il suo volto bruno illuminato da una luce malandrina, che non aveva spesso occasione di manifestarsi. Era intrigante vedere la contessa così, libera dal peso del ruolo e dell’educazione. Quella notte, avrebbe visto un’altra Nadia, ancora più fascinosa e trascinante.

«Dimmi, guida della situazione…» riprese la donna. «Avresti qualche posto colorito e a te particolarmente caro da consigliarmi?»

«Certo!» rispose Julian, sorridendo.

Era ovvio che, già che c’erano, l’avrebbe invitata al “Rowdy Raven”. Così, anche lei avrebbe visto quale fosse la sua tana preferita, quando ancora credeva che fosse stato lui a renderla vedova.

Non appena ebbero spinto la porticina di legno, furono investiti dalle calde voci e dai lumi delle lanterne. All’interno, gli odori del luppolo, del rum e di altri ingredienti indistinguibili concorrevano con il baccano a creare una cappa caratteristica del pub. Su ogni tavolo, guizzavano candele di sego che sembravano sciogliersi con una pazienza d’insonni, mentre i tavolacci si riempivano di chiazze, gomiti, carte gettate dai giocatori, palmi di mani sudate. Qua e là, gridi di violini o fisarmoniche strappavano un po’ di spazio per sé in quella confusione. Julian fece guizzare gli occhi qua e là, cercando almeno un paio di sgabelli liberi.

Sentì alcune voci di avventori abituali chiamare il suo nome. Diverse paia d’occhi si fissarono su Nadia - non riconoscendola, magari, ma soppesando ogni curva del suo corpo e ogni centimetro di pelle che il suo abito esotico osava lasciare scoperto. Julian le cinse i fianchi e la strinse forte a sé - non sapeva nemmeno lui se per protezione o per possesso.

Barth, il ruvido ma cordiale gestore del pub, si accorse di loro: «Ilya, vieni!» Chiamandolo e gesticolando, gli indicò giusto un panchetto a un tavolo in un angolo, vicino alla grande finestra ad arco composta di vetri colorati e opachi. Nadia e Julian si insinuarono nello spazio avaro. L’obbligo a una vicinanza così stretta, per verità, non li infastidì.

«Cosa desiderate?» domandò Barth, dopo che i due ebbero consultato la lista. Non fece domande sulla compagna del dottor Devorak; questi gliene fu grato.

«Due Salty Bitter» ordinò Nadia, con disinvoltura. Julian la guardò ammirato: «Vuoi provarlo anche tu? In bocca al lupo!» Lei, dall’ombra dello scialle, gli rispose solo con uno sguardo affilato e lucente. «Offro io» aggiunse la donna, con lo stesso tono pacatamente sicuro. Barth si congedò accennando un inchino. Evidentemente, era rimasto toccato dalla naturale maestà della bella sconosciuta.

Quando furono arrivate le ordinazioni, Julian ebbe modo di verificare effettivamente che i sapori forti e l’alta gradazione alcolica non scalfivano Nadia più di tanto. Si sentì fiero e intimorito, come ogni volta che sperimentava di persona con quale compagna dovesse misurarsi.

«Comincio a capire perché tu ti rifugiassi sempre qui» fece lei, in confidenza. «Una foglia va nascosta in un bosco… e un uomo solo fra tante solitudini».

«Già…» confermò Julian, facendosi pensoso. «Ma aggiungerei anche il fatto che Barth è sempre stato un vero amico».

L’allegria di una fisarmonica strappò la loro attenzione e ottenne anche un poco di silenzio da diversi avventori.

«Si è liberato un poco di spazio, al centro del locale» osservò il dottor Devorak. «Ti andrebbe… di ballare?» Si alzò e tese galantemente la mano a Nadia. «D’accordo!» accettò lei, tra l’entusiasmo e la sfida. «Ti avverto solo che sono abituata a condurre io».

«Ma questo è un ballo che non conosci» spiegò l’altro, con garbo. «Mi permetteresti…?»

«Va bene».

Julian condusse Nadia al centro dello spiazzo libero. La coppia si lasciò scivolare addosso gli occhi incuriositi che la raggiungevano dai tavoli. La fisarmonica dello sconosciuto intonò un nuovo pezzo, simile al primo. Il dottore cinse le spalle della contessa e le strinse una mano.

La danza in cui la condusse era veloce e vorticosa. Lui aveva lasciato la cappa sul panchetto; ma l’abito di Nadia volteggiava aereo, accrescendo l’incanto dei suoi movimenti. Lei seguiva il passo del suo cavaliere, adattandosi con confidenza a quelle figure nuove per lei. Leggera in ogni giro, tornava poi a farsi stringere al cuore di lui, sentendo le gambe di entrambi incontrarsi, respingersi, cercarsi di nuovo. Qualche ciocca di capelli sfuggì allo scialle; la fronte accaldata di Nadia s’imperlava; il barlume dei suoi occhi era sempre più acceso, quasi febbrile. Quando Julian si fermò a contemplarla, alla fine della danza, la donna era radiosa. Lui provò l’impulso prepotente di stringerla e baciarla con forza, là, trionfando di felicità sotto tutti quegli sguardi. Ma il pensiero della gelosa riservatezza di Nadia lo frenò.

«Se non hai niente in contrario, direi che, qui, _abbiamo finito_ » concluse la contessa. L’uomo assentì col capo e la accompagnò al bancone, dove lei versò il dovuto alla cassa.

L’aria, fuori dal locale, sembrò loro pungente, accaldati com’erano. Le dita seriche e inanellate di Nadia si allacciavano a quelle guantate di Julian, stringendone il cuoio un po’ consumato.

«Quella cos’è?» intervenne la donna, puntando un’unghia lucida in direzione di un’insegna. Essa rappresentava un paio di dadi. Dall’ingresso e dalle finestre del locale, trapelava una luce simile a quella del “Rowdy Raven”; ma le voci che ne provenivano erano meno bacchiche e confuse.

«Non è un posto che frequento, ma… dev’essere una casa da gioco» dedusse Julian. «Vuoi per caso testare la mia abilità nel bluff?» propose, con un sorriso arguto. «Perché no?» rispose lei, cogliendo la palla al balzo. «Non ci manca certo il denaro, in ogni caso».

«Stavolta, però, offro io» fece lui, con fermezza. «Tu ci hai già pensato al “Rowdy Raven”…» La contessa si accigliò un poco, ma - tutto considerato - accettò: «Va bene».

All’interno, i tavoli rotondi - coperti da immacolati panni verdi - si distribuivano come isole. Dal bancone del bar, i camerieri andavano e venivano recando sui vassoi - anziché i grezzi boccali di metallo che avevano visto poco fa - delicati bicchieri in vetro. Eppure, nonostante l’aspetto alquanto elegante, il luogo non sembrava del tutto _pulito._ Le luci delle lanterne erano fumose e rossastre. I figuri seduti ai tavoli - visi accigliati, occhi sfuggenti, labbra troppo truccate, collane troppo lunghe - erano concentrati sulle carte, sui dadi, sulla ruota e - soprattutto - sul denaro. Le monete - fra le quali parve a Julian di distinguere diverse valute - si spostavano di continuo fra occhiate rapaci a cui non scappava alcunché. Nessuno dei presenti doveva essere un giocatore novello o dedito alle piccole somme.

«Va bene qui?» propose il dottor Devorak, indicando un tavolo ove si praticava un gioco di carte tutto sommato semplice. «Sì» disse lei, facendo spallucce. «Te ne occupi tu?»

Julian si avvicinò alla compagnia, conducendo con sé la contessa sottobraccio. Salutò con garbo e domandò se ci fossero posti per un giocatore in più e per la sua compagna. Senza spendere troppe parole, uno di loro prese una sedia vuota dal tavolo più vicino e gliela indicò. Nadia provvide al posto per sé.

Mentre le carte venivano redistribuite, la donna studiò i vicini. Quello che aveva offerto la sedia a Julian era un soggetto d’una magrezza impressionante, il cui peso corporeo sembrava essere costituito soprattutto dai lunghi capelli, dai baffi e dalla barba egualmente chilometrici, tutti d’una canizie immacolata. Sotto le sopracciglia ispide, si annidava uno sguardo intento e fiammeggiante. Non si era certo curato di nascondere bene un coltellaccio appeso alla cintura. Le sue mani sottili e temprate davano pure segno di saperlo adoperare senza esitazioni, nei loro movimenti sicuri e precisi. Accanto a lui, c’era un ragazzo egualmente ossuto, con un’aria precocemente adulta e assai poco socievole; i suoi capelli lisci e castani erano cresciuti abbastanza da ombreggiargli il volto e, in quella specie di tenda, il suo sguardo sembrava rimanere volentieri rifugiato. Gli occhi nerissimi del giovane avevano fissato Nadia con protervia, prima che lei glieli facesse abbassare con un’occhiata. La terza era una donna con irsuti ricci biondastri, dal naso a dir poco pronunciato e un’espressione acida tagliata nelle labbra sottili. Tutti e tre erano vestiti di cuoio consunto, oltre a essere armati come il signore canuto. Quale che fosse il loro mestiere, a Nadia l’aspetto non diceva niente di buono. Julian non avrebbe potuto selezionare più perfettamente quei ceffi.

Nel frattempo, il dottor Devorak stava ponendo sul piatto la propria posta, pescandola da una borsa che la contessa aveva già notato altre volte e che sapeva contenere una fortuna in valute straniere. Si augurò che nessuno degli altri avventori l’avesse notata.

Durante la partita, lei rimase a guardare, alquanto annoiata da un gioco che le sembrava banale. Julian, quali che fossero le carte in mano sua, manteneva la stessa espressione impassibile, senza tradire il minimo cambio di fortuna. Non aveva esagerato, circa la propria capacità di bluff.

Nonostante questo, non vinse - e fu per Nadia quasi un sollievo. Non era sicura che i tre figuri avrebbero incassato una sconfitta con sportività. Julian lasciò elegantemente loro la somma dovuta e propose alla compagna di proseguire la serata altrove. Lei non si sognò nemmeno di obiettare. «È stato un vero piacere!» si congedò Julian. I giocatori risposero con cenni burberi del capo. Lui offrì il braccio alla contessa e la accompagnò all’uscita.

Per strada, entrambi tirarono un sospiro di sollievo che non si erano accorti di aver trattenuto. «Bella compagnia, eh?» commentò Julian, sudando freddo sotto i ciuffi che gli ricadevano sulla fronte. «La _crème_ del Quartiere Sud, proprio…»

Non si erano ancora allontanati molto, quando sentirono la voce del signore canuto (conosciuta per poche battute scambiate durante la partita) ringhiare: «Quella canaglia…! Quest’oro è falso! Si gratta via con le unghie!»

Se a Julian e a Nadia non venne un infarto in quel momento, fu pura fortuna. Il dottor Devorak cominciò a correre come un pazzo, trascinando la donna con sé. «Amore, ti spiego dopo…» ansimò. «Adesso, non c’è tempo da perdere. Seguimi, so io dove andare».

La condusse in un dedalo di vicoli e vicoletti, nei quali sembrava orientarsi miracolosamente. Dietro di sé, sempre un attimo prima di voltare l’angolo, sentivano l’eco degli stivali dei tre che li inseguivano. La mente lucida di Nadia lottava contro il suo cuore impazzito. Per il momento, l’unica soluzione sensata che le venisse in mente era seguire Julian senza discutere. Non poteva mantenere il controllo della situazione in altro modo.

«Presto, di qui!» L’uomo la spinse dentro un cancelletto semiaperto e arrugginito, che immetteva in una foresta di erbacce. S’inoltrò con lui fra le ortiche, protetta dalla lunga gonna e poco curante del terreno irregolare su cui posava i piedi.

Si ritrovarono fra alberi inghiottiti dall’edera e dallo zucchino selvatico. La vegetazione ispida dimostrava che, là, piede d’uomo non passava da chissà quanto, né altri (tranne loro due disperati) si sarebbero mai sognati di accedere a quel covo di Pan. Gli echi dei passi inseguitori erano del tutto svaniti e non avrebbero certo potuto raggiungerli tanto facilmente, laggiù. Nadia pregò silenziosamente che non vi fossero serpi velenose, nei paraggi.

«Questa zona è piena di giardini abbandonati» spiegò Julian. «Alcuni si sono totalmente inselvatichiti, come questo… altri hanno ancora qualche segno dell’antica bellezza…»

La contessa notò, per l’appunto, alcuni tronchi di colonne scanalate, biancheggianti sotto le spire di edera che li stringevano. Poco più in là, due statue erose e mutilate dovevano rappresentare (un tempo) un satiro e una ninfa.

Tenendo la mano del compagno, Nadia si lasciò condurre sotto una quercia poderosa. Lei tese una mano per accarezzare la corteccia. La fredda polpa vegetale, all’inizio, non le trasmise alcunché; poi, pian piano, il fresco vigore dell’albero sembrò trasformarsi (sotto il suo palmo) in una sorta di palpito sano e corposo.

«Quello che è successo nella casa da gioco…» cominciò a spiegare Julian «…non è stato voluto da me, ovviamente. Il denaro con cui li ho pagati proviene dai compensi che ho ricevuto dai pirati come medico di bordo. Si vede che alcune delle monete sono false… Dovrò controllarle meglio… prima di _metterti in pericolo un’altra volta_ ».

Nadia si voltò a guardarlo. Il viso pallido, magro e grazioso del suo uomo era travagliato da un’angoscia vivida. Si avvicinò a lui e gli cinse morbidamente il collo con le braccia. «In questo caso, non posso certo darti qualche colpa» gli sussurrò suadente. «Purché tu controlli davvero meglio l’autenticità di quello che hai nella borsa».

«Lo farò, te lo giuro» sussurrò lui, baciandola dietro l’orecchio. La sua voce tremava di angoscia e sincerità. Nadia, sotto la cappa, gli accarezzava la schiena, con fare consolante.

«Senti…» mormorò lui, dopo qualche tempo. «Dato che è la serata delle sorprese e siamo liberi dall’etichetta di palazzo… mi permetteresti _qualche insolita libertà_? Dopotutto, non mi capita tutte le sere di rapire una bella principessa e tenerla prigioniera in un giardino selvatico…» Sotto le stelle, il suo occhio libero scintillava di desiderio e malizia.

«Uhm… sì, _fai pure_ » rilanciò lei, intrigata. Era difficile dirlo, ma Julian doveva essere diventato rosso oltre ogni limite.

La sua stretta intorno ai fianchi di Nadia, comunque, fu sicura e irruente. Lei si sentì spingere contro il tronco della quercia, mentre il respiro dell’altro era sempre più affannato. Avvertì i denti sottili del compagno segnarle la pelle del collo, penetrarla quasi. Le labbra di Julian si soffermarono sul pulsare delle sue vene, incantate dalla ricchezza di quel flusso nascosto. Nadia pensò al segno che sarebbe rimasto, quel genere di segno che solitamente era lei a lasciare sul suo uomo. Era giusto: un contraccambio equo.

Avvertì le mani guantate di Julian disegnare la linea del collo, del petto, accarezzarle il seno. Il bacio che lui portò alle sue labbra era ancora più bruciante del solito, come se lui stesse morendo di una sete sovrannaturale. Lo scialle di Nadia finì rapidamente svolto dalle sue lunghe dita. Lui affondò una mano nelle sue chiome libere e lussureggianti e sollevò il capo della donna verso il suo volto. Lei lo fissò, ipnotizzata dal fuoco che gli danzava nell’occhio.

«Non… non sto esagerando, vero?» si assicurò lui, timido e rauco.

«Per nulla» ribatté lei. «Se questo ti sembra tanto, mettimi ancora alla prova».

Lui le rispose con un sorriso esultante. Lasciò scivolare a terra lo scialle che le aveva sottratto e le afferrò i fianchi. Attraverso i guanti, le dita dell’uomo memorizzavano la forma di quelle anche che gli mozzavano il respiro con la loro perfezione.

Poi, Nadia sentì il raso della sua lunga gonna scivolare su per le sue gambe. Chiuse gli occhi, aspettando di assaporare il resto.

Pensava a una vecchia fiaba che aveva ascoltato più volte da bambina: quella dell’amante mutato in lupo, che prendeva la sua donna nei boschi - e che, riconoscendola, tornava a essere umano. Gli ululati immaginari del licantropo si mescolavano coi ruvidi sospiri di Julian, ormai completamente abbandonato contro di lei, sorretta da quella magnifica quercia. Era un modo strano di provare quel piacere noto: esso assumeva contorni folli, bestiali - eppure esaltanti. La cappa di Julian la avvolgeva come le ali di un uccello da rapina, dandole un senso di possesso e protezione. In quell’abbandono, per quella che era forse la prima volta, Nadia si sentì _leggera_. Rise e urlò, in quel deserto di piante, mentre le fronde assorbivano la sua voce. Scariche violente di dolore e piacere salivano dal suo pube, mentre Julian raggiungeva l’apice della sua amorosa pazzia. Lei fu pronta a cingerlo, mentre si abbatteva esausto contro di lei. Rimasero così per un poco: ansanti, stanchissimi, incoscientemente felici.

«Dunque, essere _nel tuo elemento_ ti fa questo effetto, Ilya?» lo stuzzicò Nadia, quando si furono passabilmente ricomposti. «Con la compagnia giusta, sì» fu pronto a risponderle l’altro, in tono d’intesa.

La contessa raccolse lo scialle, lo scosse energicamente per pulirlo un poco e se lo riavvolse intorno alla testa. «Potrei anche riprendere in considerazione altre serate come questa, allora» suggerì.

«Purché saltiamo la parte della casa da gioco…» aggiunse lui.

A Nadia sfuggì un’altra risata: «Giusto!»

Qualcosa colse la sua attenzione, in mezzo all’erba. Un fiore composto da mille campanelle scure, che digradavano in una specie di grappolo rovesciato.

«Una _Digitalis purpurea_ » precisò Julian, intercettando il suo sguardo.

«Ne ho sentito parlare» disse lei.

«Già… È abbastanza conosciuta come medicinale, ma bisogna andarci cauti. È quel genere di cosa che può sia curare che uccidere… Ha potenti effetti sul cuore».

Un indecifrabile sorriso attraversò le labbra di Nadia. Si avvicinò alla _Digitalis_ e la raccolse. Poi, la offrì a Julian, con gesto galante. Lui la guardò, un poco stupito. E prese il fiore.

_C'è un disegno ispirato a questo episodio:<https://www.deviantart.com/ericagazzoldi/art/Vesuvian-Holiday-841274542>_


End file.
